Nightspeed
Summary Nightspeed is a pegasus OC created by Charisonic. He is the older brother of Rainbow Dash and Air Marshall to the Equestrian Air force. He decided to take an extended leave in order to tag along with the Mane 6 for a little bit and he has helped in many situations. He is a dark blue pegasus with a black mane and tail as well as having light blue highlights to them. His cutie mark is a sword which signifies his proficiency in combat. Personality Nightspeed is a lot like his sister, comedic, loyal, braggy and also thinking he's cooler than everypony else. However, Nightspeed isn't as brash as Rainbow and tends to think ahead with situations and devise plans, which is why he was promoted so fast to Air Marshall only a few years after joining the Equestrian Air Force. He understands the consequences of actions and tries to find every mean possible to overcome them while saving the most ponies in the process. History Nightspeed was born to Bow Hothoof and Windy whistles around 5 years before Rainbow Dash. During his filly years, he was the fastest flyer among all the other pegasi, leaving them in the dust with every race and his parents cheered him on, though not quite as much as with Rainbow. When he was 10, he was enrolled in a pony martial arts class, and within just a few weeks, he had nearly completed three months worth of classes, thus earning him his cutie mark. He and his sister would have prank wars all the time, and race almost every day to see who's the fastest; however, once he found out about Dash's sonic rainboom, he didn't really feel like racing her anymore. When he was 18, he was recruited into the Wonderbolt academy, graduating a few months later and becoming a part of the Wonderbolt reserves, it was this success that caused his sister's obsession with the Wonderbolts. His time as a bolt was short lived as he was scouted by a certain unicorn by the name of Shining Armor, and was given a place in the Equestrian Air Force. Just 3 years after joining, he became Air Marshall, which is a very high rank, though not the highest possible, he had also become very good friends with Shining Armor. Hearing about the best young flyer competition happening in Cloudsdale, he decided to go and watch, unkowing that his sister was going to be in it. Once Rainbow Dash did her sonic rainboom at the competition, he knew what he had to do. While on and off duty, he trained and trained his speed and diving skills for months, until he finally managed to pull off Rainbow's stunt, albeit with his own twist. He took a leave for an unknown amount of time and went to ponyville to visit Rainbow and her friends, this was a few weeks after Discord's return. After meeting up with the Mane 6, he challenges his sister to a race, for old time's sake. During the race, Rainbow unleashed a sonic rainboom, but Nightspeed saw this coming and revealed his own secret, his sonic darkboom, which ended up finishing the race in a tie and a questioning Mane 6. After the reunion, Nightspeed decided to tag along with their adventures, becoming a great asset to the team. Whenever the siblings fought side by side, they were almost unbeatable. He was assigned to patrol the border during the Canterlot wedding, but was one of the few who escaped the changelings and fought alongside others; during the ceremony, he and Rainbow Dash performed a double negative rainbow, combining both their booms and forming two different arcs in the sky. He tags along with the Mane 6 from time to time, but when he isn't with them, he's on duty or just chilling in his new home in Ponyville. Trivia * Nightspeed is the only other pegasus pony to be able to do a sonic boom type of ability, however, due to his coat and pegasus magic color, his boom is a circle of dark blue and black repeating. * Even though they argue and he makes fun of her a lot, Night actually cares a lot about Rainbow and hates to see her in a bad situation. * He and shining armor get together quite a few times and hang out, sometimes inviting Big Mac along too * The pegasiblings created a super powerful combo move known as the sky shredder. They both perform their respective booms at the same time, causing massive shockwaves that have the ability to level small towns, and once they're at full speed, they each charge at their foe in a different direction and hit them head on.